Just Light (formely Ray of Light that Contains Words)
by ElizabethBasil
Summary: Set after 1x08, Fated. Both Francis and Lola are crushed by the sudden leave of Mary and Bash. But with one letter, a ray of light appears. Frary and Lolash mostly.. Reviews please! *formely Ray of Light that Contains Words*
1. The Unexpected Letter

This is my first Reign fanfic. It is only a One-Shot thing, however I still want you to like it. It is mostly a post-1x08 (Fated) story.

I do not own Reign,thought I would love too.

...

* * *

''My dearest Lola,

I am writting this to you as Bash and I are standing under a tree's cold shadows. It is sunny and warm. I do not know. where we are. I actually do not want to know.

I write this thinking that it will help me. I am not well. Honestly, I am not very well. My thoughts overwhelm me. Oh, Lola, I miss the Court, I miss all people there. Each time I think about the Court, and there is no time for me not to think about it, there a great pain that hits my chest. My heart is going against me. It keeps telling me to go back to the Court, to go back home. However, I know that I can't come back. I am sure you know too. I am sure you can understand me. Please, Lola, understand me. Understand me that I had reasons for leaving and I am not coming back. Neither Bash. He keeps saying that he would love to go back but he can't. We decided we would never turn back willingly. My dear Lola, I am hurting you with those words, aren't I?

I think that because I miss you all so much I am so unwell sometimes. Thankfully, Bash is a great companion. He always takes care of me when I am unwell. I am so grateful to God that Bash is with me.

But what about you? How are you doing, Lola? Are you well and healthy? What about Greer nd Kenna? I hope you three are alright. And... how is Francis doing? Is he well? Please, Lola, you must tell me. It is not that I want to hurt my heart more by keeping Francis in there, but I feel a great need to know if he is alright. Please, Lola.

I am giving you all my prayers each sunset.

I must go now. I and Bash are going to ride until the next village where we will be staying tonight. It is a small village but we heard that the people are kind. French people were always kind, after all. I will send this letter to you when we arrive there.

Your friend, with love, Mary''

Lola kept staring at the letter she has just received. She had thousands of words ready to be spoken but no one could fit. She was happy that Mary was alright, however, in the same time, she was crushed by the news of their decision not tocome back under any circumstances. She couldn't stand the idea of being all alone there. She had Greer and Kenna, but she wanted the two people she felt best with.

It was late night but Lola wasn't sleepy. She couldn't sleep well since Mary and Bash left. And most probably she wasn't the only one, Francis came to her hadn't received anything from them. Mary couldn't. She wouldn't have the strengh to write to Francis. Bash wouldn't think about that. He, most probably, found out the way to keep himself from remembering the brother, the family, the friends he leftwhen he ran from the Court. The thought of Bash forgetting her crossed Lola's mind. She chased it away as fast as she could because it hurt her and her heart so deeply. She couldn't stand the idea of Bash forgetting her. At least, she wouldn't forget him even if she won't see him away.

Lola left her chambers. It was late night but she couldn't care less about that. She wanted air. Lola told a guard that she would be back in few moments, but he wasn't really listening. She ran until she finally stopped after passing Mary's former chambers. Those were still Mary's. Francis didn't let anyone claim it. Lola could understand his doing. After passing the doors of the chambers, she started running again. She finally stopped when she got to the balcony she and Mary and the late Aylee and Greer and Kenna would often stay and talk. She missed so much those discussions.

'Lady Lola...' a voice said.

'Yes' she said mechanically. She recognised the voice. 'Your...'

'You mean Francis' he said.

'Yes.'

'Lola, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?' He said. His voice was slow and kind, however it was much changed from weeks before when Mary was there. 'I can guess you cannot sleep.'

Lola was confused. She was ready to tell him about the letter but then she thought that would confuse Francis. He didn't receoved anything but she did.

'Francis, I had been thinking about them. I can't not think about them.' Lola finally said.

'I feel the same. Lola, didn't you received anything? Any letter, any message... Lola, please, you have to tell me. You know you do.' His voice was overwhelmed by pain. His eyes were teary.

Lola felt so much pain watching his face covered in tears, seeing his golden hair turning dirty blond and his blue eyes turning grey. She couldn't lie to him. And he could sense that she had a thing.

She couldn't say anything. She was blocked. And he sensed that too.

Silence reigned for few moments. The moonlight made the beautiful scenery of the French Court looksinister, but it was perfect for the moment. They looked in each other's eyes. He almost stopped his tears from falling, but Lola has just started crying too.

'Francis... I hadn't. I pray each night to receive any word from them, but I do not. And it hurts. Mary was my best-friend and Sebastian was...'

'I know. It is okay, Lola.' His voice was low and deep. He started to control all those emotions which could be heard in his voice before. The pain was gone. He didn't want to look weak in a Lady's eyes. 'You should go back to your chambers, Lady Lola.'

She thanked him and turned around ready to make the first step and go back.

'And Lady Lola, let's not worry about them. I am more than sure that they are all right. And please, do not worry about your future. I will take care of that.' He smiled.

'Thank you.'

She left and quickly went back to her chambers. Francis must've left too after she did. Lola had only one thought all the way. She had to write to Mary too.

She stood at a table and started gathering her thoughts. She didn't know what would fit in that letter.

'My dearest Mary,

I must thank you for writing to me. I am very happy now that I know you both are okay. I am grateful to God for that.

I miss you so much. I am as well as a heartbroken woman can be. My heart hurts me when I think that I won't see you and Sebastian anymore.

Greer had been searching for true love for a while, she recently finallt found it. I am happy for her and I want her to be happy, but she cannot be. She misses you as much as me. Kenna miss you too. She had been really unwell recently. She isn't King Henry's mistress anymore. King didn't want to keep her. Diane left few days after you and Sebastian did. I think that the King thinks Kenna had something to do with that. But nothing is certain.

Francis is unwell. He isn't the is sad. It is hard to see him sad. I had been seeing him in the middle of the night staying near your chambers and at that balcony. He isn't himself. I am sure of one thing, Mary, he cannot be himself without you. He cannot live without you and I know you know that too.

I sometimes feel same about you and Sebastian. King Henry and Queen Catherine had been very strange lately. They told us they were going to arrange marriages for us with different French dukes and lords. I do not want to marry a French duke. I know where my heart belongs and I am sure that it cannot be here at the Court or anywhere with a Duke or a Lord. Kenna's father is one. Queen wants to arrange a marriage with someone from the Southern France. Kenna cannot stand that. Greer declined any arrangement to be made for her. She said she would rather give up on her title. She will do that soon. She had fallen in love with a servant at the Court. I think his name is Leith. I declined any arrangement too. Francis said he would take care of us if we decline. I think that Greer and I are saved, but Kenna accepted the arranged marriage. I do not know what will happen to her. She might have her own reasons.

Mary, I might lost my title. I do not know what to do, but it is very clear to me that I won't accept an arrangement. I hope Francis can really help me.

Everything has changed a lot since you left. I really do not know why they didn't keep searching for the Queen of Scotland and King's son. Everything is very complicated and I cannot imagine how this will end. If it doesn't end well, I, at least, want to keep this letter as a confession, a part of me that contains my true feelings. I want to say in this confession how I feel now. I feel sad for being alone, my best-friend being somewhere in France. I feel heartbroken because the man I love is wandering somewhere around this country and I am at the Court, miles away. I also feel grateful that my dearest friend and the man I love are together as I know they will care for each other.

My dearest Mary, at first, while beginning to write the letter, I was afraid I would lose my words and I won't be able to write anything, but now I see that the words are coming easily.

I really do not know I will send this letter or, even if I send it, I do not know if it will reach you and Sebastian. I can only pray it will.

It is very late now and I must rest too. I will send this letter to the village yours was sent from. I miss you, I miss Sebastian, we all miss you and I hope I can receive another letter soon. You help my hurt heart get healed with your letters filled with love.

I will also tell Francis about it. I thought better. I have to tell him too.

Your friend, Lola'

As she finished writing her name, she left her place and left her chambers, passing the now-sleeping guardiam, and went directly to Francis' chamber.

'Francis' she said, almost screaming.

There was almost no sound coming from the room, but the door opened. Lola didn't wait for an invitation and raced into the chamber, only to hit her head on Francis' chest.

'Lola...' he said.

'I lied to you. I have a letter from Mary and I am going to send her one too. She said she and Sebastian were fine and they are still in France, somewhere'

'Calm down, Lola. Breath! Thank you for telling me.' He said smiling.

He then took the letter Lola's small hands were keeping and read it. He smiled full of pain and gratitude that the love of his life was alright. He was, for few moments, happy Mary was with Bash, who would really take care of her.

...

* * *

'Bash' Mary said. 'I am writing a new letter to Lola. Hers was so beautiful. You should read it.'

He smiled full of pain. 'Mary, I did. I read the letter, but I do not know what to say.'

She smiled to him.

'Of course you do. You should tell Lola what do you think. I know you are thinking about the Court, Francis, Lola amd everyone too.'

'Not everyone. I do not miss Queen Catherine.'

Both smiled.

'But tell Lola the truth. You had been talking about her.'

Bash answered with pain. 'I did talked about her. And I also think about her. I always do. But I cannot let myself love her, even if I want to and I really do. I can't do that while I am walking to freedom. Do you understand, Mary? Can you?'

She felt the pain and regret in his voice. She understood him.

'I will write the truth, Bash. I will tell her you also love her, but the fault is in the stars, like two star-crossed lovers. The fate simply cannot let you be together. Is this okay?'

'You know you can write that about you and Francis, my queen.'

'Yes, I guess I can.'

They smiled to each other and thought how life could be if the fate would have been kinder to them.

...

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked it. I really hope. Please leave reviews and tell me if you want to get more chapters. I really want to write more.

Thanks for reading.


	2. The Plan

Thank you so much for reading my story. I will continue writing and I really hope you will keep reading and supporting me and my story. I promised something, thus I must oficially say that this is a Frary, Lolash story.

Thanks again and please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

-One month later-

Another letter has arrived. Lola was again surprised thought she knew this new letter will come. She had be corresponding with Mary for nearly a month and dozens of letters where sent betweem the two.

As she took the small envelope from the servant's hands and welcomed him to leave her chambers, Lola knew what she was supposedly doing. She will run to Francis and they will read the letter together. They did this each time this month.

Mary's letters were honey to their wounded hearts and minds. Her sweet and careful handwritten words were that little force that kept the fire of hope burning inside Francis and Lola. Their hope was focused on the same thing: to see again the beloved person.

'Francis' Lola said as she got Francis' chambers' door. She knocked once, twice, three times and nothing. 'Where are you, Francis?" She thought but said aloud.

Giving up on knocking, Lola started to think which was the next move as Francis was nowhere to be found. She started moving, her destination being her own chambers. As she was passing Mary's chambers, she thought she and read the new letter there. Entering the room, she heard a cry. It was low and full of pain.

She recognised immediately the person who was crying. He turned his face to the one who entered the room. She saw his teary eyes and a feeling of sadness invaded her soul. He said nothing. Actually, there were no words to be spoken.

'Francis...' Lola said with a kind and sweet voice. 'Are you okay? You do not look well. Francis, I know the feeling of being away from the one you love the most but believe me that it will be alright.'

She embraced him.

'Look, Francis! We have a new letter from her!'

Francis smiled as Lola took the piece of paper that the envelope contained. 'Would you like to read it for me, Lola? Your presence brings light and I will feel better.'

Lola's smile disappeared. 'Sebastian sai the same thing once... Very well, Francis!'

'My dearest Lola,

We have been riding for few days and my letters to you were delayed. I must apologize for this. I feel better now that I am wring to you.

I was happy to hear from your other letterthat Francis was able to take care of you and Greer. I understand Greer still hasn't given up her title. I am grateful to God for that. I am also grateful that you all are okay. I do not know what will be but I know that all my prayers reach God and he shall take care of you all.

How is Francis? I know I ask you this in each letter but I must know. I am at miles away, but I still think about him. My heart still holds him there. I love him so much and I wish he would know that I never stopped. My dear Lola, I am a sinner for leaving him as I ran. But I do not regret that I left.

I keep losing all the words that were planned to written as I let me be overwhelmed by emotions. I try to be strong so that I will reach that destination I have, but it is hard when the dearest friend and the love of my life are home, hurt and heartbroken.

I will wait for those letters of yours which will reach me for sure.

Your friend, Mary'

Both smiled full of pain and gratitude that Mary was alright, but, afteel all, she was still away. The breathed relieved and kept staring at each other.

'Francis...' Lola said, breaking the silence. She was shaking. 'Why she doesn't say anything about Sebastian?' Why, Francis?'

'I do not know.'

'What if...'

'Nothing happened. Mary would have mentioned it.'

Lola's voice was unsure and shaking. The girl's face was hit by tears which looked more like some pearls. 'Francis, you know she wouldn't want to scare us and of he is hurt Sebastian wouldn't want us to know that. I know him'

'Lola, I know him too, he is okay. Do not worry. Look, write another letter to Mary and also ask about Bash. You will soon see that he is alright.'

'How are you so sure?'

He smiled. 'He is my brother and he is really too egoist to make himself look weak in your eyes.'

A small smile invaded her face. She was somehow amused by the words spoken by Francis.

'Thank you.'

'Would you want to help me with a thing? I want to try something.' Francis said. His face was bright and somehow serious. That made her very curious. Lola is curious by nature.

'What?'

Can you bring me all the letters you received from Mary?' He said.

She agreed and quickly ran to her chambers. She found the little box under her bed where she keeps the letters hidden. As she took it, she found herself checking the latest envelope for something. She sensed something else was there.

Another, a smaller, piece of paper was there. She read the first words and a light smile invaded her face.

''Dear Lola,

I asked Mary to let me send you an own letter. I had to.

I should ask you how are you doing. But I won't. I know already. Mary reads aloud every letter from you and just imagining you saying the words written in those beautiful letter makes me feel better. You have this effect on me.

I can't not think about you. You are beautiful and I wish I could see your face again. I am so sorry I can't. Will you understand that?

I know you will.

My soul is heavy. My heart is heavy too. I see one light, but the distance is the shadow over me.

I must tell you what I told Mary when she read me your very first letter. I might be in love with you, however I know and you must know that I cannot let love and all my desires to stand in my way. I treasure love, I tresure my love for you but I want my freedom before anything. I am so much of an egoist and I am really sorry for that.

The light of the day for me is a letter from you. I shall wait.

-Bash''

She smiled. For that moment, there was no pain. She felt no more pain that Sebastian was away. With this piece of paper, he was with her. There was a shade of gratitude, happiness and relief that Sebastian knew about her feelings and felt same. At least, he felt almost the same.

Lola decided the letter was only for her. Her letters were his light and his were hers. That was for sure.

She let herself be released from the moment of the dreams. Then she took the box and all letters, except her key to happiness, and ran back to Francis.

'What happened? It took you something.' He said.

She smiled. 'The box was under my bed. It was hard to get there with a corset on.' She handed the box to Francis.

'Look, what I want to do. We have the letters if we compare the villages from where the letters were sent from and a certain map of France, we might finally see in which direction they are going and we can calculate when they will arrive when they will arrive in a certain location.'

'And what will happen there, in that location?'

He smiled full of light. 'We will wait f or them there.'

'But how will we get fast enough to reach them? What if they are near the border?'

Francis raised one eyebrow. His eye met hers and they sent her a clear message. 'Trust me.' Those said.

'Very well. I will help you. But if we really do this we must be sure we are able to leave the Court fast, before they catch us.'

'Of course, of course. However I must ask you not to say a word to Lady Greer and Lady Kenna. I will try assure they are okay while we are away.'

Lola agreed with a small move of her head.

'Then we should start' she said

* * *

'Dearest Mary,

I love receiving each letter from you. In this letter, I have almost nothing to say. I must apologize about that, mustn't I?

Your words to Francis made him so happy. I enjoyed seeing him full of light. Your love to him is not in vain. Neither his to you. I know you asked me not to tell him Nostradamus's premonitions but I find myself chosing the words to tell him. He is confused about your reasons to leave, but this won't let his love for you to descrease.

Francis might leave the Court for a while. We all believe your sudden leave made him unwell. He asked ,e to go with him at another castle somewhere in the Eastern France. I felt this invitation was unusual and unexpected. I agreed for two reasons: to tell him more about you because he seems to be so happy and full of light when we talk about you and there is also an own reason. I also want to ask him more about Sebastian. My love for Sebastian is, I suppose, it is as strong and Francis's love for you and yours to him. I just came to realize that how much his name heals my heart.

I kept writing short letters because there are no words to be spoken without repeating what had already been told. You will understand this, Mary, I know this.

Your friend, Lola'

Mary stopped from reading. The letter from Lola to her ended. She knew who the other paper was adressed to.

'Bash, this is yours' she said slowly. Mary was somehow curious about the other letter but it wasn't hers and that was very clear to her.

'Would you like to read it to me? It is harder to imagine her when I focus on the words' he said.

She smiled. 'No. It is yours. You have to read it'

'Very well' he said and then took the small letter. His eyes widened as he saw the first words. His happiness could be seen on his face.

''Dear Sebastian,

We must be the same, mustn't we?

I was happy and grateful to read your words. That small piece of paper is my light for the moment. I shall treasure it no matter what.

I understand your thoughts. I am happy you are taking care of yourself first. Freedom is what we all want and I can see the bravery of your doings. You are the most courageous person I met. I am grateful to God that he chose me to fall in love with you.

I am being selfish right now when I ask you to write more. Reading your words, your voices us heard by my ears. Those moments when I can hear your voice are the most precious to me.

I start to lose my words, as I always do. I am sorry for this and I am sorry that I must end the letter, thought if I could I would keep writing the same words already written above and another words you might already know I can say.

-Lola''

Mary smiled as she saw his expression. His face was showing am expression of happiness, due to the beautiful words of Lola, relief, due to Lola undestanding him, and faith that the fate will soon be kinder to them.

'Mary, as soon as we get to the next village, we have to write another letter' he said and smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and keep supporting me. Submit ideas if you want a certain thing in here.


	3. Freedom

Thank you so much for all the views and the favorites. I am really happy and I really hope you enjoy my story. Okay. I hate to say this but I will to write less often, twice or the mosr three times a week. Sorry, I had to say that.

Next week, I'll post a special chapter to honour the Midseason Premiere of Reign. I can't wait!

Now... enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

...

As the sun fell off the sky and the moonlight made the walls of the Court seem more powerful than even, so that any enemy would be afraid, a certain girl made her way through the different halls the Court has. She tried to find a certain door. But in that hall there were thousands of doors and all looked the same.

She knocked at the door. Someone, on the other side of the door, could be heard. The steps of this person were, clearly, graceful and confident. Those must be a woman's.

Lola breathed. She had to get through this even if it meant... doing the thing that shehad to do. It wasn't pretty much like her. It wasn't like her at all. Lola never knew how she agreed or how she found the power to even get into this, however it was actually very clear. Mary and Sebastian were her reason to do what she was doing that moment.

The door was opened. A tall and fair woman stood at the doorstep. Lola had to breath again because she couldn't lie to such a dear friend, also watching in her eyes.

'Lola, come in.' Greer said. 'What are you doing here? Are you alright? You are so pale.'

Lola tried to fake a smile. 'No, I am alright, Greer.'

Greer smiled as she and Lola sat down. She was somehow curious, but not enough to ask more.

'There is one thing I have to askyou about Leith'.

Greer's eyes widened. That really made her wonder what Lola was actually thinking.

'What is it?' Greer asked after a moment of silence. The question made Lola shake a little bit.

'Nothing serious. Believe me, Greer. I have to talk to him'.

'Oh, very well. I will tell him to talk to you when I find him'.

'I, actually, have to bother you with talking to him as soon as possible. Please, do this for me, Greer.'

'Lola, are you well? You do not look very good.'

Small pearl-like teara started to gather at the corners of Lola's eyes. 'I am very sorry, Greer. You know, I try to do this right because this was the plan but I find myself unable not to tell you the truth. I am so sorry, Greer'.

Greer embraced her. 'It's okay. Then do not tell me until you think you can'.

'No. I think it is better to tell you. I will leave the Court. I do nit know where I am going yet and how long I will stay. I know it isn't right and I know I am such a bad friend for leaving you, but I really hope I will not find my way back'.

'I understand'. Then Greer smiled. 'And I can guess you need someone to cook some food for you to eat while you are adadventuring'.

Yes'. Lola smiled. 'I need'.

Someone knocked at the door. Lola sighed. She hoped it wasn't Francis. The plan was for her to solve the food problem, however Francis knew it was hard to lie someone as close as Greer is to Lola.

Luckly, it wasn't him.

As Greer opened the door, someone touched her lips with the own lips. It was a deep, powerful and short kiss, however passionate. She ended the kiss and he watched her with his eyes wide open.

Then Leith finally seen Lola. His courage and brightness suddenly weakened. He was clearly embarassed.

'Oh, sorry'. He whispered to Greer.

'It is okay. She actually wanted to talk to you'. She said.

Leith looked at Lola. It was the first time he had studied her completely. He never knew before that she was that slim and perfectly looking, but Greer couldn't be comparated. Greer was the love of his life.

'Lady Lola... Greer told me...' Leith said shyly.

'Oh, yes. You just got in time. I want you to do something for me. I ask you because you can be trusted'.

'I am grateful I have your trust. What can I do?'

She told him his request. He agreed. Her part on the plan was complete and there was one mire thing to say, but Lola knew what he how Leith would react. Anyway, she asked.

'What do you want as a reward? Leith... ' Lola asked.

His eyes looked like he was thinking, but he wasn't because he had the answer already for some time. Then, yes, he said what Lola thought he will say. Lola smiled at Leith's love for Greer and hoped to have a certain man love like Leith loved Greer.

She made her way out of the room, thanking both for the 'cooperation'. She quickly ran back to Mary's chambers. Lola was prepared to call his na,e, but as she has seen him in the room she decided not to do that. It wouls have been somehow embarassing for someone to hear her call Francis the way she was prepared to.

'Oh, you are here.' He said as he saw her.

'It's done'. Lola said smiling.

'Great! I have one of the maps the Army uses to make all strategies and everything. They have like thousands, thus they will not see this one missing.'

'Very well! Have you started it? Can I help you? I know I am not of royal blood, but being related to some Dukes allowed me to have a good education, including some geometry.'

'This is not geometry, Lady Lola'.

'Of course it is! Look, we have to use mathematical logic, mostly geometrical. Geometry is not only abour drawings, which we also have to use... I am sorry. I should not play the smart one'.

'It is okay'.

'Thank you'.

He smiled. 'Now, are you good at drawing those circles and lines of geomtry, Lady Lola?'

'I believe so'.

Both smiled as she started to use the tools next to her which were familliar to her, but completely strange to a lot of people. She worked so graceful with men's tools that even Francis was impressed. He knew she was the best person he could have as the Plan comrade.

The routen they got was twisted. But following the points as shown on the newly-colored map it resilted a previsible direction. The first letter was from Rouen, then a new one from Beauvais, then Amiens, Arras and others. They must have passed Lill's zone by the time they were working this. They were, most probably, going to Callais and from there, they will pass England as strangers and go to Scotland. Their way was previsible, a little bit too previsible. No, they were going to stay in Lille enough to receive the last letter before leaving France completely.

Francis understood that. And this was a good thing.

As he told Lola that, she understood too. It was the moment of decision. Francis and Lola they should write a new letter. A new letter which will delay the runaways for some time.

Francis and Lola were going to leave at the dawns. The sunrise will make their way brighter and Francis has prepared the fastest horses possible. They must ride to Callais at their fastest possible for a last chance to find the the two they love the most.

* * *

As she fell under night's spell and embrace, Mary wished to have a nice dream. And she was receiving it from the dear God.

It was Francis and her on a field of poppies, dandelions and daisies. It wasn't at the Court because the big and brave castle wasn't there. Instead, there was a small, however still beautiful one. It was the Lillithgow Palace, her home.

Mary felt better. Her expression said this. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping and the great dream made her look brighter.

The dream was about true love. She was on that field with poppies, dandelions and daisies with Francis. She could see Greer and Leith somewhere in the background. And turning around, she hoped she could see two certain people there. But it wasn't their place there. Another couple in the dream, the couple which had an own place, couldn't fit the Lillithgow Palace at all.

Mary left Francis and entered the woods that were right next to the castle, just like at the French Court. As she entered the woods, she found herself in front of a river. And on the other sid there were the too. The river was their place. They were standing separated like two people withh no thing in common. Then the ground between them started to disappear. Mary was suprised this. But this did good to the nobodies, they started to talk. And both, the man and the woman, enjoyed that talk, which couldn't be heard by Mary. Suddenly, some daisies appeared at their feet The man took one flower and put it in woman's hair. She was even more beautiful than seconds before. They kept talking and enjoying each other's company and the ground between them was easily disappearing. Both leaned forward and the magic was near of hitting the peak.

But Mary called his name. He turned back to the girl who loved him, thought he might have loved the girl, and went to Mary. There was also a voice like Diane's who whispered something to the man, a voice like King Henry's which whispered to the ear of the man. Mary couldn't hear that whisper.

The man took her by the hand and said that they must go. Then both started to runand quickly leave the Court. Mary and the man has passed in front of Francis, bothMary and him letting some tears fall.

The dream was indeed about true loves. However, it was also about fate. And that was what made the true loves in her dream not happen innthe right way.

Mary woke up from the dream, feeling she needed air. The outside air was cold and Mary couldn't stand it. Just like her life as a royal, she couldn't stand it sometimes but she needed it.

She wondered what the dream could meant but she understood it right away. Then she wished she didn't. As she looked back to, Bash, who was still sleeping, she regretted a lot that happened but she could do nothing.

...

Lola packed what she had to. In the small bag she had to have, she put her portion of food, a comb and another clothing, if anything would be to happen.

She has written the letter to Mary and left it at Greer so that it will be safe and will be sent the next day. She also asked Greer to take any letter that would come for her while she is away.

Lola ran to Francis's chambers. He was waiting there for her. And then they left. Luckly, no one saw the two horses leaving at their fastest.

* * *

...

The letter written to Mary was simple. But it was clear and no other words could fit in.

''Dear Marya

I am finally going to depart from the Court. I feel good and I think that when I will stop riding I will end im the place where I really have to be.

Pray for me. I will for you. I always do.

And I am so sorry that my last letter in a while will be so short. I do not have many words and I do not want to repeat what I already said. I hope you will start writing to me soon when you get to your destintion. As we both reach ours, we should be happy.

I am happy now, but my hopes to see you and Sebastian and you again won't die, they will last as long as the life flows through me. I know I miss you so much and I want to see both of you so bad and I will not forget that. I am still with you.'

Your friend, Lola''

Lola smiled thinking about her letter as she was riding into the woods with the gray horse, Clairine. Francis was right next to her, riding NoirEtoile, a royal pure-blood which was always his.

They left the Court and they were feeling, suddenly, so good. Were Mary and Bash feeling the same at their time? Lola and Francisere asking themselves this. But they won't get an answer, which is actually no. Mary and Bash left, leaving the ones they loved behind, while Lola and Francis left to find the loves of their lives.

And from now on, there is no going back...

* * *

...

Thanks for reading.

Please review. I really hope this chapter is good enough. Again, if you want anything in this fanfic, submit through the review.

Thanks again!


	4. Movements

Hey. What's up? I might have not mentioned but week-ends are my days are my free days, so most probablyI won't really post chapterss then. Anyway... I post this today and the next chapter will be the Reign-Comeback Special Chapter, which'll be published Thursday.

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

...

Riding to the freedom is one of the paths some may choose. Not many do. Freedom cannot be touched, nor seen, it can only be felt. This feeling of freedom has been described as a combination of the most pleasant things of all five senses. the sensation, the feeling of freedom was often named to be the mix of honey, for the taste, flowery perfume, for smell, the image of the most beloved thing in existence, for sight, the sound of a piano, for hearing, and the finest thing of choice, for touch.

Lucky are those who can feel this sensation. They get to know what it really is. Nobody knows it until he or she feels it.

Happiness is the best known feeling, but also the one least felt. Many know what happiness is, but a lot of people do not. Happiness is neither when you win a game between friends or a war between enemies, nor when you find some bread to eat for that day. It is hard to name the feeling of those moment, but it is known it is not happiness. The genuine happiness, the true feeling of being happy, can be felt when you are in front of the beloved one and you steal a kiss, thinking it might be last kiss, thought it isn't.

Gratitude is one of the feelings that cannot be explained. It is like happiness, but it isn't happy. It is like a thanksgiving, but not really. It is the most felt feeling, but it is unknown to many. Some may not know when they feel it.

Which were Lola's feeling right then? But Francis's? They have started their journey to find the true happiness, the feeling of being truely happy as explained above. They re going to find as soon as they will get to their steps' destination: Callais, the well-known access point between France and Englad.

Francis Dauphin was the heir to France's throne, however he has been doing all the wrong things he could do since Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland and the love of his life, left him over a month before. His heart has been ruling over his mind, but that was such a goid thing.

Lola Fleming has been living her life waiting. By coming to French Court, she has finally learnt about life. As a Lady-in-Waiting, her existence was unimportant except fir a few ones she has come to love as much as they love her and more. French Court was the beginning of her existence, but from the moment when she rode into the woods together with Francis and on... there was no way everything could have been named 'beginning'. The true story was already being written as Clairine and NoirEtoile were moving their feets. Lola was going to find her own happiness.

* * *

Her eyes widened as she heard the news from her guards. Two other people were missing. And among them, it was the one she wanted the most not to leave her.

'I swear on the Lord, if you will not find Francis, I assure you all that you will not see the sun anymore.' Queen Catherine's voice was hysterical. She stood up from her throne and started walking across the room. 'You all shall be tortured the ways you will never be able to even imagine.' She stopped in the center of the room. 'Bring me Nostradamus and Queen of Scotland's remaining Ladies.'

The guards, clearly terrified, left the room.

'Oh. It is about Mary. He has gone to find her. But how? How will he find her. He doesn't even know if she's still in France or she's gone to Scotland already, does he?'

She laughed with pain.

'What a smart son I have! He thinks just the same as me, but his lack of experience will make him fail.'

As Nostradamus entered, Queen turned her head to him. She give him a serious look which made him react.

'I haven't seen this coming, my Queen.'

'Of course you didn't. Now, focus on their destination. They will go to Scotland, right?

'Who?' He said like ge didn't understand what Queen Catherine was talking about that moment.

'Do not play the fool now, Nostradamus. Francis and one of Mary's ladies, the one with curly brown hair.'

'I believe the girl and Francis'destination is not Scotland. They know not when Queen of Scotland and King's bastard are.'

'But Mary and Sebastian's destination is Scotland, right?' She asked, raising one eyebrow.

'I believe so'.

'I do not care for what you see, I want to know what do you see'.

'The plan of theirs might not end well. But there won't be any bloodloss'. Nostradamus stepped back. 'At least for the feminine part'.

'What do you mean?' Queen, histerically, asked.

As her voice turned into a histerical cream, two guards brought Greer and Kenna to her. Her eyes widened, studying both girls. She realized there must be something that they might know.

'Why you brought us here?' Kenna said full of bitterness.

'I think you might also know... Francis and the other lady-in-waiting Mary had have disappeared. Where are they? Where are they going?'

'Lola?' Kenna asked, as Greer was silent and Queen Catherine was calming herself.

'Now... talk! Talk or you won't get to say anything, but your prayer'.

Kenna raised on eyebrow. 'What makes you think we would know something?'

'Right now... her's reaction'. Queen Catherine said as she was pointing to Greer.

Kenna turned to her friend. 'Greer?'

Tears hit Greer's eyes, but she could keep herself from crying. With an expression fullof pain, she said 'I am sorry'.

'What is that? Talk!'

Greer started shedding pearl-like tears. Some were falling slowly all over her face, but some were falling, hitting the ground with an unusual power.

'Yesterday, Lola came to me. She was crying. She said that she couldn't stay here with Mary and Sebastian gone somewhere in France or Scotland'.

'And what?' Queen asked, meanly.

'Leave her alone!' Kenna said with bitterness.

'Even if Henry was here in this moment, I wouldn't accept you talking to me this way. I am the Queen of France, and you are nothing, not even Henry's mistress'.

The words full of poison hit Kenna with strenght. She was ready to say another word to the Queen, but Greer got between them:

'Lola said she would want to leave the castle for a few days. She didn't say where

she was going, but she mentioned that her leave might be permanent. She also asked me to get a servant get her some food'. Greer breathed two times and started again. 'Lola said nothing about Francis'.

'Is that all? Very well, you shall go now. I have nothing else to say to you'.

Her words were fake. Queen Catherine was planning something. but God only knew.

As soon as the two ladies left the room, they had the same direction. Kenna's eyes told Greer that they had to talk. They entered Mary's chambers, as it was the perfect place for them to talk.

'What was that?' Kenna asked.

'What was what?'

'Everything. How could you tell me nothing? Aylee died, Mary left... and Lola left too. It is about me too. I do not want to be alone'.

Greer raised her head.

'Neither do I.'

'Yes. But you have someone you love and loves you back. I do not. And I feel lonely' Kenna said with pain and sadness in her voice.

'It's okay, Kenna. It's okay' Greer said and smiled. 'Now... let me tell you. I am thinking about the reason Lola left. Why would she had that?'

'For Mary'.

'If it was only for Mary, then why she told us nothing and just left with Francis. I believe there was another reason'.

Kenna thought for few moments, but it was useless. She had no answer for the question she had. 'Which was the other reason?'

Greer smiled. 'Think about all the runaways'.

The bells rang in Kenna's head. She had one word to say, thinking it was the correct answer.'Sebastian?'

'Yes'.

'Why? What had Lola to do with Sebastian? They have barely knew each other or even spoken to each other. Greer, what had Lola do to with Sebastian?"

'I believe there was no need for many words to be spoken'.

Kenna widened her eyes. 'So.. that was her reason for not involving us'.

'Yes. I think so'.

Kenna still couldn't believe. She had been with her friend since very beginning and she couldn't sense that. She felt how love should be when she looked at Mary amd Francis and how love shouldn't be like when she saw herself, in the mirror, in love with King Henry, who didn't love her back.

As the silence hit the chamber, both girlsbwere comprehending everything. All the questions had one correct answer. They finally understood some things, they finally knew some thing.

What they didn't know was that Theodore, one of Queen Catherine's servants was at the door, listening to everything. As the silence reigned and the girls prepared to leave, Theodore moved silently and the left, heading back to the Queen.

They girls were leaving when Greer found a paper on the table. It was written in Scottish Gaelic, a language she, Lola and Mary were used to talk in.

The letters were tangled like in a code. Greer couldn't decipher.

'Kenna, come and help me' she said as the other girl was getting closer. 'It's in Scottish Gaelic. It says 'Catholic, Atonement, Love, Life, Analysis, Seriousness'.

Keena thought. She had few ideas as she has caught some glimpses of some of men's work, mostly strategies and codes.

'Take the first letter of each word and arrange them into another word'.

'Okay. So we have... 'C', 'A', 'L', 'L', 'A', 'I' and 'S'. What could those mean? Lalcats? Lalcisa? Are those eve words?'

Kenna's eyes brightened as she found out. 'Greer, Callais! It's the town at the nearest point between France and England. We found her!'

'Oh Lord. We did. Lola, you are such a smart girl!'

The girls laughed and planned to write a letter to Lola and send it at Callais, thought it is very possible for Lola and Francis to have left Callais by the time the letter would arrive. It depenss on God's plans.

The girls soon parted ways and each went to their room. Greer was welcomed in her chambers by note from Leith, in which he asked her to meet him at midnight in the kitchen. He wanted that to be romantic thought a kitchen isn't usually this way. Kenna felt a cold wind hitting her as she entered her empty chambers. There was no warmth in there and in the whole French Court. Kenna wanted for a few moments to swotch places with Lola, so that she'd be the one who left the Court to find the man she loves.

* * *

...

As Queen heard what Theodore told her, she laughed powerfully. She was quite amused by his words.

'Mary's lady in love with the bastard. Oh, Lord'.

She kept smiling as Nostradamus entered.

'Theodore, you can leave now. Thank you for this service'.

He left without saying a word. It was clear that he had enjoyed being thanked by the Queen herself.

'Nostradamus, have you heard the news? Mary's lady in waiting in love with the bastard'. Queen said, laughing. 'Oh, I love this game. And with this foolish feeling of love, it will be easier for me to win'.

Nostradamus sighed.

'What?'

'Love isn't foolish, my Queen. The love that was born here at the Court will do much good to France'.

'So, do you say I should care?' Queen asked as the expression of amusement disappeared from her face.

'Not care, but think in your advantage'.

'Very well, Nostradamus'. Queen was a weird expression on her face. Her eyes were devilish as she thought about Mary, Francis, the bastard and the other lady. She laughed again.

* * *

'Dear Lola,

You are gone now. I send you my and Kenna's prayers. Do what you really have to do. Find love. Find the man you love.

Queen asked us about you and Francis. I hope they will not start searching for you two anytime soon. Please, ride, fly so that they will not catch you.

The letters are hard to write when there are no words. I feel that you know this too. I really do not know what else to say. I hope you will succed in your mission. I believe you will.

-Greer'

Greer fell asleep as she remembered about the letter she had planned to send to Callais. She couldn't sleep because she had to go on that date. Hopefully, she would wake up in time. She had always made it in time.

* * *

Mary was watching over the town they were going to go away from. She waited for Lola's letter, but it didn't come. Lille was a beautiful town, but it was the time for them to go.

Lille wasn't anyway Lola's letter's destination, thought even she believed so.

While watching the population of the town moving around there, she thought she recognised two faces. Francis. Lola.

She turned away as it was too painful to see this illusion. There was no chance for the two to be really Francis and Lola. They were away.

'Mary, it's the time for us to go' Bash said.

'I know. I thought I see... but I guess that wasn't real'.

Bash widened his eyes. 'What?'

'Francis and Lola'.

He turned to the town, but there was no one who even looked like the Fremch prince and the Scottish lady. He felt disappointment.

They left.

* * *

Hey. This was the chapter. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it.

Also, I must thank you because the story have passed over 1,200 views. Thank you so much. Reign fans are the best!

Thursday is the day of the big chapter. Cannot wait! Please keep supporting this fanfic and tell your Team Frary and Team Lolash friends to check this story too.

Thanks again. see you Thursday!


	5. Fate

**Hi. Woah... well... hey.**

**This is the #ReignReturm special chapter and I am so damn excited because i really do not know what's going to happen in here. It'll be so cool.**

**Thanks again for all reviews. And please review this one too. It is going to be a fantastic chapter. OMG!. I gotta say again: If you want a special thing in here or you have a question, feel free to tell me. I'd be more than happy to help. :)**

**Thanks for everything. From now... the story is going to have its own plotlines, thus I will ignore almost everything that will happen after 1x09 For King And Country. The actual Reign TV series shall always be an inspiration for this fanfic.**

**I love you guys and please check this new chapter out! :)**

* * *

'I'll be back in a second. Wait here' Bash said leaving Mary. He was going after informations like when the next boat to Dover would leave.

Mary was left alone, so that all feelings and all emotiona she could deny while Bash was next to her. For the very first time in her journey, she was vulnerable.

'Mary'.

She tutned back when she heard her name being called. It was a sweet voice of a man she knew, but she didn,t recognised who. Or she didn't want to think about him.

'Francis...' she whispered.

But no one was there. The voice was only one illusion who hit herthe moment when she could really feel the pain.

It was cold. The snow was falling silently and the magic of the breeze tried to embrace every one there. That magic tried to reach Mary too, but she could only feel the cold.

'Mary' someone else called. It sounded like a girls name. She didn't recognised the voice.

'Yes' another one said.

'Mary, we should go back. Mom is probably worrying'.

Mary turned to the source of the words. Two girls, probably sisters, were running in the opposite direction Bash went minutes before.

Mary smiled at the two girls, but she turned her back as there was someone else calling her. It was Bash this time.

'The next leave for Dover is only tomorrow. One just left minutes before'.

Mary breathed heavily.

'I am sorry' Bash continued.

'No, no, it is alright. You do not have to feel sorry for anything'.

They smiled.

'We should go now. We have to go and find one inn for us to stay' he said.

They turned around and prepared to leave, but Bash suddenly stopped.

'Bloody hell!'

Mary raised one eyebrow. 'Bash... What happened?'

Bash blinked twice and took few deep breaths before finally saying: 'I thought I saw them'.

'Don't you mean... them?'

'The exact same thing you have seen back in Lille'.

'But it is impossible. How could they? How could they reach us after we have been riding for almost two months. Bash... How can there be any posibilities?'

'I do not know, Mary' he replied.

Silence reigned for few moments, but Bash broke it as he reminded Mary that they have to go to find a suitable and cheap inn to stay in.

Mary was confused. Her reality was mixed with illusions. She didn't want to think about him, or so she thought she did, but her subconscious, her inner self wanted to see him, touch him, kiss that man again. Mary loved Francis and for that s chose her path, thought now she feels sad and heartbroken.

While walking around, following Bash as he held her hand, Mary started to think about what she has dreamed days ago, what she has seen in Lille and what Bash saw that day. What did he see? The curiosity hit her with a powerful wave.

'Bash... Actually, what did you see minutes ago?' Mary asked him. Then she wished she didn't. 'Did you see Francis?'

Bash sighed. 'No. I didn't see Francis. I saw someone else'.

The answer left Mary confused. Bash knew she would understand the answer only in the end. Mary thought again. What did she see back in Lille? A view from afar of Francis and... Lola. The bell rang for Mary.

'Did you see her?' she asked him.

'Yes' he answered with pain in his voice.

'What was she doing?'

Bash sighed again.

'She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers'.

Mary felt like she had to change the subject. But she didn't find any other one that would fit, thus she stayed silent.

* * *

'Have you seen them around?' he asked her.

'I thought I saw something but then it was nothing. I do not know.' she answered.

He sighed.

'They must be here.'

'Of course they are here. There is no way to have already left for Dover. The last leave was two days ago. They couldn't have already left'.

Lola smiled. 'Francis... it will be alright. We will find them. Do not worry!'

He breathed, somehow relieved though he had no reason.

'I know'.

Both smiled.

As the horses were easily resting near the two, Lola and Francis were talking. They had many subjects, however all were about the two runaways they were searching for in Callais.

'How you met Mary? I guess... you were selected by Mary's mother, but how you really got to know her?' Francis asked, breaking the silence that was around them.

'Well... I wasn't selected like Kenna, Greer and Aylee. They were selected because of their titles. Kenna and Aylee were daughters of Mary de Guise's own ladies-in-waiting. Greer was selected because she's the daughter of Alexander Livingston, Mary's guardian while in Scotland. I, on the other hand, was selected because I am somehow a cousin of Mary. My mother was an illegitimate daughter of James V, Mary's grandfather. So we knew each other since childhood and we were really great friends when we were like 8. She has been my best friend even from before I knew who I was and who she was. She was never my Queen, she was my friend before anything else'.

Francis widened his eyes.

'I never knew this'.

She smiled. 'I never tell anyone this.'

'Then why you told me?' he asked.

'Because now you will feel obligated to tell me something about Sebastian. Tell me!'

They laughed.

'What do you want to know?' Francis asked.

'I do not know. Recommend me something.'

'I can tell you about the day I was told Sebastian was my half-brother. It was sometime in spring. I was eighth. Father came to me and told me that from now on I will have a friend. I was feeling really alone until then. My sister was always the big sister and she wasn't that kind of sweet older sibling. For sometime, I only knew Bash as a friend. I think he didn't know he was my brother either. After around one year, Father asked us if we are friends and we said happily that we are. He smiled and said that it is great. He told us a story that he had met a woman he loved and he really wanted to be married to her, but she also loved another one, thought not as much as the other one. It is about Diane and my mother.'

His eyes were showing his feelings. He felt great happiness back then knowing that the boy he was best-friends with was also his brother. He still feel that, thought things have changed.

'He then told us that he loved the other woman so much that he had a child with her. Then he presented that child to us. His name was Sebastian and he told me that the other child of his was the best-friend that was next to me.'

He smiled.

'What?' Lola asked.

'It's nothing'.

'How that's possible? I see that it is something.'

'Each time I think about that moment I feel really grateful to have Bash as my brother too. I actually never considered him the bastard son of the King. He was Bash, my brother and my friend. It never mattered to me that he wasn't exactly like me'.

Both smiled.

'How was Sebastian back then?' Lola asked with a big smile.

'He was... confident. He is still very confident, but then, when we were eight, he was also timid'. He smiled.

Lola widened her eyes.

'Sebastian? Timid? I can't believe you', she said.

'He was!'

Both laughed.

'I wish I could tell you how Mary was when she was young, but you knew her'.

'It doesn't matter. Tell me. All I can remember is that she had strong opinions and black hair, a thing that she still has'.

'Well... she, indeed, had strong opinions. She was creative and curious. She had all qualities from the whole world and nothing else.' Lola smiled. 'Actually, there was a thing. Once, when we were 7, sometime after she left France, she wanted to show us different French things she learnt here. She started speaking in such a wrecked French that most of the lords that were listening started laughing. She was red at face. For me, her French speech was interesting, it was a message in a special kind of French that only I and French could understand. But everybody else was laughing. She started screaming and she said that she was the Queen and she wanted respect'.

'And which was the bad thing?' Francis asked.

'I do not know. I just wanted to tell you this little thing'.

'Alright'.

'Lola, the dawns start appearing. We shall go back into the town'.

'Of course. We can't miss any minute, can we?' She smiled.

The stood up, took their horses and entered the city. The night was hardly a night. None could sleep. All the stories they have to tell about each other's love were one big reason for the willingly insomnia.

* * *

'Bash' Mary said.

'Yes, Mary'.

'I do not know'.

She closed her eyes. The new day was uncomfortable to her. She wanted the night not to end, so that the day of her leave won't come. She didn't want to leave France. She didn't.

But how she could fight back? She had to do this even if it wasn't pleasant to her.

'The boat leaves at midnight. We have this last day to enjoy France'. Bash said to her.

This sentence made an unknown warmth be felt in Mary's heart. She had one day left. She breathed relieved.

'I want to write a letter to Lola. I will' Mary said slowly.

Bash smiled.

'I have to do this' she continued.

'I know' he said. 'Can I help you write it?'

Mary smiled. 'Yes'.

* * *

'Lola, where are you going?' Francis asked.

'To the post office. I have to get back the letter I sent Mary just before we left'.

Francis smiled. 'I am going with you. I cannot leave a lady like you, Lady Lola, alone in Callais. Also, that I want to get that letter as much as you do. I think you can understand me'.

Lola approved with a small move of her head.

They passed through the wide streets of Callais, also seeing a lots of what they the thought were only visions with Mary and Bash. A postal office was hard to find. But, fortunately, there was one right in the center of the town. It was easy from there to finally get it.

As Lola walked along the streets, Francis thought about the moment they would finally see Mary and Bash. He had already known that due to a storm some boats won't leave anymore. And he hoped that Mary and Bash's one will not leave too. He wanted to see Mary again so much that he could even kill himself in the process. He loved Mary from the bottom of his heart and he would even die for him. But hardly he could even say this aloud.

On the other hand, while walking, Lola had been thinking about everything that happened the last seasons. As the fall arrived, she, Mary and the other arrived at the French Court. Then there Colin appeared all of sudden, but she felt like he wasn't the man she loved before. And all the sadness that was in her soul disappeared as Colin. Then Sebastian was the 'handsome stranger to her' that made her fall in love again, thought she believed that she couldn't fall in love anymore after Colin.

Lola raised one eyebrow as the made a comparison between Colin and Sebastian. She realized that her feelings for Sebastian were much more than what Colin meant to her. Her love for Sebastian was a real thing. It was true, pure and perfect. And she found in this love the power to fight all the forces of darkness and sadness that had appeared in front of her.

Lola was grateful that God chose her to fall in love with Bash. She knew this for so much time and she mentioned it in many letters she had written. Her love was power, energy, a source of happiness, freedom, gratitude and beauty. She felt like nobody until she fell in love with Sebastian.

The young lady was so grateful to her love for the handsome bastard. And she had enough reasons to be like that.

The postal office was, soon, after the corner.

* * *

'Dear Lola,

I am finally crossing the sea back to the familiar fields. I do not feel good. My heart will be with Francis and with you forever. I hope you will always know that. I will.

This should be good-bye, but it isn't. This is a scream of mine and Bash, a scream you and Francis would hear from where you are now. I want you both all the best and please let him know that I loved him so much and I left him just for that reason.

Lola, it isn't goodbye. It is a message that will reach you and will tell you that we shall meet again soon, we all four, and Greer and Kenna and everybody else. This is what this letter is.

I cannot tell you how grateful I am that I had you until now. I will soon reign in Scotland and I will want you next to me, no matter what. Then you will take Francis and we will all have a big party where we will have our memories flow around and we will be happy and smiling. I dream about that and I want this to be your dream too.

So, Lola. I do not say goodbye. I say many other things, but not Goodbye. I can guess you will say the same when you will read this letter.

-Mary, Queen of Scotland'

...

'Lola,

I guess I am not as good as Mary at writing letter. Mine shall be very short.

I will remember you even if I am away. I will not miss you because you will be with me, in my thoughts and my head. I know you will. And I promise I won' t let myself die in any battle before we will meet again. I know we will.

I promise.

-Sebastian'

Mary had tears in her eyes as she entered the postal office. She didn't want this to be the last letter. She wanted it to be the very first of many that would come. But it couldn't There was no way it could.

Or there was.

Mary dropped the envelope as she entered. She let the tears fall, finally. Those were tears of happiness and gratitude, two feelings Mary had been feeling only to two certain people.

* * *

As the four main characters of the beautiful story happened to enter the same postal office, the same minute, the everything and the nothing happened.

'Francis... FRANCIS!' Mary screamed.

The words hit his ears as the sweetest melody anyone could ever hear. He was happy. He got to see the love of his life, finally.

'Mary! he said then kissed her. The kiss was intense, powerful and full of passion. It was the sweetest and yet the one they longed the most for. It hurt both so much that they had to wait this long for such a beautiful kiss.

'I love you' Mary said. He replied with a kiss, which clearly said the words.

Despite the happiness and the passion of the re-meeting, two of the characters had nothing to say. Or they do not know what to say. Or they do not know how to say what they want to say.

'I am happy that I see you again, Sebastian' Lola finally broke the killing silence.

'Lola... '

'Yes, this is my name'. She smiled.

'I have never heard one to be more beautiful than it' he said.

A big smile appeared on Lola's face. Small tears of happiness appeared too. She wanted not to cry. But she did.

'You can cry. You deserve that' Bash said. He gave her a kind smile.

'Sebastian, you are an idiot. I am crying now and I do not know why. I have no reason to cry. Why am I crying? And... you are an idiot because you cannot figure out why I am crying. I am also an idiot because I can't figure that out myself. And I really do not know how to react or how to shut up. I do not ...'

Her words stopped. Something stopped them.

It was Bash's hand touching her cheek. She stopped as she felt the warm and strong hand of Bash.

'Yes... I am an idiot' he said.

'Lola... Bash... We have the day left! Let's go!' Mary said. Both seemed not to react, like they didn't know the voice and everything else. There was a whole new world that had only Lola and Sebastian in it. And this world it is more than it appears to be. It shall have a long story. It shall continue the stories that are already being told...


	6. The Truest Words and Feelings

**Did you enjoy that? I really loved the chapter and I hope this is really getting interesting. Thank you for your reviews, thanks for the followers and for the favorites. I love you and I am really grateful that you support this fanfic. :))**

**OMG!**

**Okay, from now on... **

* * *

That winter day had no snow. It was warm as a certain's girl's heart. This girl has just found the love of her life after she has been looking for him for few weeks. Her happiness was immeasurable.

'How you two found us?' Mary asked.

Lola smiled.

'It wasn't that easy... Where do you go when you want to leave France? Everywhere' Francis answered.

'Actually, the plan started thanks to your letters. We marked on a map the villages from where you have sent your letters. It led us to believe you were reaching Lille when we left the Court. Thankfully to God, we got to Callais quite fast' Lola said.

'Even so... why you've came?' Mary replied with a strong voice.

Francis raised his eyebrows. 'We do not know'.

'I can guess you do' Bash replied.

'Sebastian... We do not' Lola said. 'We have come to believe that we just left because we needed to'.

'And we guessed that you might not want to come home, thought we are still beginning' Francis said.

'Francis... we cannot and we will not'.

'I can't believe that, Mary. You know that'.

* * *

'I do not care what it takes. Find them' Queen Catherine said. 'Leave now!'

Nostradamus entered.

'What?' she asked.

'It is nothing good in this. Everything you do and everything you did'.

'I never asked for your opinions. And which of my doings are so wrong that you even came to tell me even if you know you can be beheaded?'

Nostradamus looked Queen Catherine in the eyes. His were deep black and they send the message clearly. He saw something, but he couldn't speak about that, not there.

'It cannot be. She can't. She doesn't even exist... anymore'.

'She does... but in the dark'.

'I will not let a thing get in my way. I will get Francis back even if I start a war with the whole Europe and more, including Scotland and England'.

'I have said my words' Nostradamus said, leaving.

'Have you seen anything else?' Queen asked, however received no answer as Nostradamus was already gone, though he could hear her question.

* * *

'I may have forgotten something' Lola said as she finally remembered.

'What?' Bash asked, widening his eyes.

'Thank you for the letters, Mary. Those were my light each moment since I first received it'. Then Lola smiled.

'Oh, that' Bash whispered with a complicated feeling in his voice.

The four entered the forest next to Callais. NoirEtoile and Clairine were still there where Francis and Lola had left them hours before.

'There's a river nearby and I would like to get some water. I'll be back.' Bash said to a certain someone.

'Can I go with you?' Francis asked.

'Yes'.

'Alright. Mary, Lola, can you wait for few minutes? We'll be back in few minutes'.

'Okay' Lola said.

As the two were leaving, Mary got an idea. And that was one of the best ideas she could have that moment, she thought. As fast as she could, Mary stood up and said loudly so that Francis and Bash could hear.

'Actually... I would like Francis to say with me'.

Francis, confused, was ready to ask her why, but then he figured it out.

'Lola, can you go with him? It is not very safe for a poor boy to walk alone in the woods' Mary said.

'Sebastian is everything but what you just said' Lola answered.

'Can you go with him, Lola?' Francis replied.

Lola breathed. She finally said yes with a short move of her head.

Then both left.

'Do you think this is going to work?' Francis asked.

'You never read a letter from Lola to Bash'.

'Neither you one from Bash to Lola'.

'Wait! Did he write one to her? Well... that's why he asked me to let him send some of the letters. I never knew' Mary replied, raising one eyebrow.

'Now you do' Francis replied then kissed her. 'I love you'.

'I love you too'.

'Then comeback with me at the Court. We shall be happy and I will solve the problem. There will not be anyone to ask you claim the throne of England. There will be no danger, nothing to worry about. Come back and marry me'.

'I can't'.

'Why?'

'I have to be in my country, with my people. The French Court is my second home, but I need to go to the Linlithgow Palace and nowhere else'.

'That's not your true reason. Tell me, Mary! Tell me what's keeping you from marrying me'.

'I can't'.

'Why you cannot even tell me that?'

'I can't. I do not know. I...'

'What? Mary!'

'I cannot tell you. You have to understand me. Please, Francis, please...'

'Tell me' he replied.

'I can't'.

'Then why you said you love me? Why you said that? Why you made me fall in love you with? Love you? Why? So that you can break my heart in a thousand pieces? Answer me, Mary!'.

'Francis...'

'Answer me, Mary!'

'No'.

'Please...'

'No'.

'Why?'

'I do not want to hurt you. I love you, but I cannot go back with you and marry you'.

'Why?'

'Because of the prophecy!' Mary said, then wished she didn't.

'What?'

'Nostradamus saw you dying because of me, because of my marriage with you, because I love you'.

'Why would you believe that?'

'He saw one of my ladies dead, and Aylee died less than a day after. I believe in his words. I do'.

'Do not'.

'I do, Francis. I am sorry, but I do believe his words'.

'And will you really break my heart only for a superstition? Will you?'

'I am hurting myself even more than I may hurt you. I do not want to. But I will not marry you'.

'Do you hate me that much so you can use a superstition as your excuse?'

She kissed him. 'I love you, Francis! I love you. I would burn in the hell for you. And leaving you hurts me as much as it hurts you'.

'Please...'

'I cannot, Francis. I cannot!'. She started to cry.

'Please...'

The sound of horses running hit their ears. Many horses were getting closer. Cries of different men could be heard. Much to Francis and Mary's horror, that was the truth. Those were the Royal Guards. They finally found them.

'We must go. Mary!' Francis screamed.

'Take the horses' she replied.

A voice screaming in the depth of the woods could be heard. 'I think I saw somebody. Here!'

* * *

As Lola and Bash reached for the river, they also started talking. They were silent the whole walk until then.

Their words were shy and timid, like they weren't supposed to have any talk.

'How did you know that there is this river?' Lola asked.

'I didn't. I heard the sound the water running'.

'Okay...'

The silence ruled for few moments, much to both of them's displeasure. But what could they do that moment? Nothing, but talk. But how could they talk if they had no subjects to talk about? They had some subjects. Then how to talk about something they cannot talk about? There is no possible way for that.

'Look...'

'Where? In your eyes, yes, I am already doing that' Bash continued.

'No, somewhere else'.

'Where?'

'Anywhere else'.

'Why?'

'You will see'.

Bash stayed confused for few minutes. He watched as she took of her shawl and uncovered her arms. Her left arm was really clumsy bandaged from the elbow to the wrist.

'What happened? What is that?'

'We were attacked by bandits as we passed Lille' Lola replied, breathing intensively. 'There were two, once tried to take me or something like that, and the other tried to kill Francis... . They were talking like 'Take the girl!' and things like that. I do not know what they wanted actually'.

'How you two escaped?'

'Francis killed one of them. The other, in a rage, took his sword and tried to attack me too. Thankfully, Francis got to me in time, so I was left only with this wound. It is nothing actually' Lola answered as she took that bandage off. 'I took this river as an opportunity to take care of the wound'.

The wound was deep. A big scar was left on her forearm.

Sebastian felt a powerful madness coming to the surface of his being. He felt like he could search the whole hell for the two bastards that dared to attack Francis and, more importantly, Lola.

'Was that the reason you came here with me?' he also asked.

'I wish... it was... that... no, it wasn't' Lola replied. 'I felt that I could delay such an unwanted conversation, but I see can't'.

'Do you see it unwanted?'

'No'.

'Very well'.

Both smiled.

She tried to bandage her arm again, but she couldn't do that with only one hand.

'I may try to help. I have nursed a younger brother all my life'.

She laughed.

'I would really appreciate your services, my Lord'.

'I wish I'd be a lord'.

'You are a Lord to someone'.

'Thank you. Now, give me your arm. Let me clean your wound'. Then both smiled.

He took her arm and easily cleaned it with river's water.

'It is cold' she said.

'But your heart warms it up'.

'Does it?.

'Yes.

'Thank you'.

'For what?'

'What you just said.'

'I can say it again and again, if you'll want'.

'No' Lola said, smiling. 'It will lose its charm'.

'None of my words can lose its charm... ever!'.

She laughed. 'Very well'.

'So... what was the actual 'wanted' conversation?'

Lola stopped laughing. 'I hope you know too. I am really confused about it'.

'I am too'.

'Should it stay this way?' Lola asked with a small smile full of hopes.

'No'.

'Is this the time and the place that it's needed, the one we need?' Lola asked, being careful how she spelled the word 'we'.

'I hope so'.

'So do I'.

Both smiled. But Lola's smile was broken by a sigh of pain.

'What? Did I hurt you?' Bash asked, widening his eyes.

'No. It's the wound. It still hurts'.

'It shall not hurt anymore soon'.

'Thank you'. Then she smiled again.

Sebastian was watching her carefully. He was studying every inch of her body.

'What?' Lola asked when she realized that.

'I was watching'.

'What?'

'You have a ladybug on your cheek' Bash answered sarcastically.

'Really? Sebastian, please...'

'Okay. There's no real ladybug. Anyway, it wouldn't have any chance to be even seen. I am watching something else'.

'Do you like what you see?'

'I'd die without this'.

'So, you like what you are seeing'.

'Yes'.

'What are you seeing? Can you explain that to me?' Lola asked.

'I do not think I can really do that. But I guess I can try'.

'So.. tell me!' she said and smiled.

'I see you and I find you the most beautiful person I have ever seen' Bash said.

Lola blushed.

'Sebastian...' she said. 'Thank you'.

'Why you thank me?'

'Because I have no other answer to give you except from a certain one I have but I think that it is not the right time for it to be spoken'.

'I can wait'.

'You cannot'.

'But when is that time?' he asked.

'It may be now' she said. 'Or never after this moment'.

'Tell me'. He smiled, this giving Lola confidence.

'I might be in love with you'. She smiled with small tears in her eyes.

'Do not cry'.

'And you may be an idiot because you do not realize that this moment is a perfect one for tears like those'.

'I know I may be an idiot sometimes, but...' Bash said, choosing his words carefully. 'But at least, I am also one idiot that is in love with you'.

'But also holds feelings for...' Lola said with sadness in her voice. That person was her friend and yet, his connection with Mary was impossible not to be seen. 'Don't you?'

Lola wanted to say more but she couldn't. She was stopped by a certain someone that a moment before was in front of her but then disappeared and reappeared and...

* * *

His lips were almost touching hers. And they did even if it was for one second as Francis voice could be heard from afar.

'Bash! Lola!'

'Francis?' Lola said after she broke from the magic of that kiss.

'Bash! Lola! Get up! The guards are coming!' he said.

Mary and Clairine reached the other three quickly. She gave Clairine to Bash and Lola to ride and she got on NoirEtoile. Both horses were running fast. But not enough... The guards reached them. They were right behind. And Clairine couldn't go faster. But all guards' horses could.

One of the guards reached Lola. That man took her hand pulled her off. Upon realizing what was happening behind him, Sebastian was starting to slow down.

'No! Do no! Run, Sebastian!' Lola screamed with all her powers and hit Clairine with her leg so that the horse started running uncontrollably. Sebastian couldn't stop the horse. And he departed more and more from the left-behind girl... the girl he was also in love with..

As he turned his face once more, he saw her smiling out of gratitude that he had escaped.

He hated that he escaped and she didn't. But what he could do?

* * *

The trio left reached Calais quickly. Mary and Francis were waiting for Clairine and two riders, but there was only one.

'Where's Lola?' Mary asked.

'They caught her' Bash answered.

'How? When I left Clairine to you, she was there'.

'They pulled her off the horse'.

'Oh God! We must go back!' Mary cried.

'We cannot' Bash replied.

'Why?'

'We can't'.

'Bash, we must go back... You know that best. Do not tell me that...'

'Mary!' Francis said loudly, stopping her from talking. 'Look at him!'

He was crying. Bash was crying.

'Bash...' Mary said.

'We must get you to Scotland. Lola will be okay' he said. 'I hope'.

* * *

'I told you how this was going to end' Nostradamus said. 'You are raising the hell. Do you hear me?'

The girl looked rather dead, but she wasn't. She couldn't die. She wasn't sleeping either. She was conscious and she heard Nostradamus and what he said to her. Clarissa looked into his eyes and saw a feeling of pity in the farthest corner of his eyes. Everything else there was disgust.

'I didn't do that' the girl whispered.

* * *

**Oh. I love tearing hearts apart.**

**I enjoyed this chapter so much and thank you for reading. The next update might be Monday or Tuesday. It depends.**

**Please review and tell what did you think. Also, if you have any idea that you want to be here. Or whatever question or thing, just send me a message through a review or a PM.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Just Light

**What's up? Did you enjoy Chapter 6?**

**I know it wasn't as good as expected. I just caught a cold but I really hope this chapter will be better. Check it out! Leave a review and tell me what you think! :))**

**...**

* * *

'What?' Queen Catherine said.

'We have news' one of the guards said.

'What news?'

'We caught someone'.

She smiled. 'Who? I would love to have that bastard in my hands, or even the Queen of Scotland... Who did you catch?'

'Queen of Scotland's lady'.

Queen Catherine raised one eyebrow. 'Her?'

'Yes'.

'Bring her to me!'.

As the two guards brought Lola in, Queen Catherine smiled, however she felt disappointment. She would rather have got the bastard... or anyone else. Lola didn't interest her enough, thought the little lady had a strong connection with the runaways... a connection strong enough to lead to the runaways.

No. That wasn't one of Queen Catherine's plans.

'Queen Catherine...' the girl said.

'The only'.

'What are you going to do now? I know you. You have plans'.

'I will ask you a few questions and your future might depend on the answers'.

'What questions?'

Queen Catherine smiled.

'Where are the others? Where are they going? And more important, what is your connection to Francis and to the bastard?' Queen Catherine knew the answers, but she would feel such a pleasure to hear Lola spill the truth and betray the ones that she could name friends.

'I will not tell you anything'.

'Is that so?'

Then Queen Catherine made a sign with her head to one of the guards, which hit Lola in the stomach.

'Do you want another chance?' she asked.

'No' Lola replied.

'Good! Take her to the dungeons!'

The guards took Lola away as Queen Catherine smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

...

'Fast' Francis said as he lead the way. Some of the royal guards were still following them.

'We cannot go too far from Calais, we need a boat. We already lost one the other day' Bash said.

'Let's not worry about that. The most important thing now is not to be caught'.

Mary stayed silent while the two brothers were leading her. She could hear that she was often called but she didn't respond, she didn't want to.

Her thoughts were at Lola. What was she doing? What was going to happen to her? Nothing good as long as she was on Queen Catherine's hands.

Mary was riding Clairine together with Bash. Francis was with NoirEtoile right in front of them.

Mary took Bash's hands and stopped Clairine. She wasn't well. Francis stopped his horse too. He sighed.

'What is wrong, Mary?' he asked. 'Are you alright?'

'Francis... I am not well. I feel that the air is so heavy, my body is heavy, my heart is heavy too. I cannot go further'.

Bash sensed what she was talking about. And, even though he felt the same, they had to go.

'Why?' Francis said.

'Francis, it is about her' Bash replied.

'I understand that... but we must go on. Everything will be alright. Mary, I promise'.

'Francis...' Mary said. Tears hit her eyes. And she let them fall down her cheeks, her face and hit the ground with an unusual power and speed.

'We shall get some rest' Bash said. 'I believe they lost our track. We can finally rest'. A small smile of relief appeared on his face, but all the memories of the whole day made it disappear without a trace.

'Alright' Francis said. 'Do you know when the boat leaves, Bash? Mary?'

'At midnight. They hope in two days, at noon, to reach Dover'.

'Very well. We have enough time. We may rest for a few hours, then we go back to Calais. The night shall help us'.

'Francis? Will you go to Scotland with us?' Mary asked. Her tears almost stopped, but something made them comeback. This time, she didn't let them fall.

'Of course!'

'I am so grateful to that' she said as she let herself fall. She would have hit the ground hard if Bash didn't catch her.

'It's okay, Mary. Rest' he said.

As she closed her eyes, Bash moved silently to Francis. He whispered something to his ear and left. Francis followed him, careful not to make a sound which can wake Mary up.

'Promise me, you will get her to the Linlithgow Palace with no bruise' Bash said.

'What's going on?'

'Promise me and I'll tell you'.

'I promise'.

'Good!' Bash smiled.

'Now, tell me what's going on'.

'I will get you and Mary on that boat to Dover and from there you will take Mary and go to Scotland. I will go back to the French Court'.

'What?'

'I have to go back!'

'No! You promised Mary you will be the one that will get her on the Scottish throne. Come on, Bash, you cannot leave her now!'

'I can and I will. She has you and she doesn't need me'.

'What?'

'That's not even a reason' Francis told him.

'It is. You do not even know what I feel or what I want. It's my choice'.

'And would you really leave Mary?'

'She has you. You have her. I shall not be part of the story'.

'You are. Mary cares about you, wants you with her, she loves you'. Francis said those with pain in his voice. He hurt himself saying this truth. But the truth is truth and nothing else.

'So what?'

You have reasons to help Mary. She trusts you'.

'Is this what you want to hear? You want to hear me saying how much I need Lola now, more than I want Mary'. Bash said those full of pain, grief and regret. He could have said many more things, but nonw were enough. Those were the only words that were really meant to be spoken.

'Bash...'

Bash left him and went back to the tree were Mary was resting.

She wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't awake either. But one thing was certain, she was more beautiful than ever, there, even though her face was also full of sadness and pain.

* * *

...

As a certain youn lady was thrown in a dungeon, she found herself looking at it with big eyes. She had seen dungeons, but that moment everything felt different.

Sarcastic and mad laughs could be heard. The other prisoners, some murderers, thiefs and criminals were laughing at her.

'What such a lady is doing here?' one of them said.

Lola forced herself to be strong in such a situation, but she wasn,t prepared for that. The guards threw her like the most miserable criminal. She knew she wasn't. And if it was for her to die, she would feel honorable dying this way.

At least the man she loved was safe. She only wanted that and nothing else. Her own safety was never a priority since setting the first foot outside the Court, in her journey to find Sebastian and Mary.

She was happy.

A voice called Lola from her behind. It was the voice of a young child. If it was a little boy or girl's... that couldn't be told. It was just a voice of a young human being. Its voice was clear, but low and full of fear of not being heard by others.

'Young lady...'

'Who is there?' Lola asked.

'Young lady... This being may raise the hell'.

'What?'

'It may raise the hell for those who do not belong at the French Court'.

'Who? Why? Who are you?'

'Young lady...'

'Please... Tell me what's the meaning of this!'

But there was no answer. The one that spoke disappeared.

* * *

Nostradamus entered his chamber.

'What did you do?' he asked, thought he was the only one in there.

An answer was never prepared and meant to exist. The silence ruled for some moments, which annoyed Nostradamus. He was waiting for its answer and, even thought he wasn't seeing it, he knew it might be there.

'Do you want to play?' he asked. This time he didn't expect any answer.

He left the chamber.

As he closed the door, he saw something moving. His subconscious was working. He saw something. A horse arriving at the Court, maybe? But no rider? It was confusing. And a man falling, full of blood.

What was the meaning behind that?

Too many questions and a little to no time to answer. Nostradamus, though, had his feet moving. He had a direction. There was one person he had to tell. One he has seen in his vision.

* * *

She was dreaming of a better future in which she wouldn't be away from her best friend, she would be able to be with the man she loves and not let him fall and walk away due to everything that keeps happening. Everything seems such a bad thing in her dream.

She was there with her love. Her best-friend was also there, with the man she loves. They had no names. They needed no names. Everything felt so right when they weren't who they were in reality.

That was such a beautiful dream.

But only a dream.

Did it really matter that the flowers were in full-bloom there? Or did it matter that the sun was smiling at its best? It didn't. The reality wasn't what she wanted. The reality meant the cold of the winter and the death of the flowers. No! She didn't want that.

'Wake up!' Francis said, waking Mary up. 'It's the time'.

'Already?' she asked.

'Yes'.

She took three deep breaths and started moving towards Clairine, who she was prepared to start riding with. Bash followed her and helped her get on the horse.

'Are you okay?' he whispered to her ear.

'I believe so'.

'Very well'.

'Bash, would you come here help me with NoirEtoile?'

Bash raised one eyebrow when he heard the question. Then he realized that Francis actually wanted to tell him.

'Okay'.

As he got closer, Francis whispered something to his ears. Then both got on their horses and and rode off. As he was riding, the words Francis whispered to him were getting a meaning to Bash. At first, those were only letters in a strange an inhumanly order, but as more seconds passed, the more they got their own shape.

'I hope you made your choice'.

Bash kept thinking for a few moments. Finally, he realized he didn't.

Yet.

'Bash?' a voice from behind him said.

'Yes? Mary...'

'Well... You asked me if I am well. I have to ask you the same. Are you alright?'

'I hope I'll be'.

Mary said nothing else.

Soon the trio reached Calais. It was late night and not long until the boat shall leave. The town looked dark, sinister and horrible as the night enveloped it. It was everything but a beautiful view.

'This way. Quick' Bash said.

They were indeed riding fast. Calais wasn't anything of a big town, it was a long way for them. For Mary, Bash and Francis, that path was the one to the beloved freedom they wanted.

'Mary...' Bash whispered. He didn't mean it to be said aloud.

But Mary didn't heard the word. Or at least she didn't want to respond. Such a thing was never meant to be known. They kept on passing through Calais's streets, until they finally got to that place where the truest freedom starts, the place where the boat leaves from.

Mary smiled shyly thought she didn't want to.

* * *

Nostradamus didn't light up a candle. It was late night and that helped him very much. He didn't want to be seen, not that moment. His feet were silent and his presence was almost not felt. That was a good thing.

He really had to go and warn that woman. He had to tell that woman about her soon future. He knew he had to even if it meant to lose his head in the process. The things that he had to tell her were important. And he hoped she would understand his words. Nostradamus disliked explaining and there was no way she wouldn't understand him, even if it meant some time.

He entered the place where she was at the moment. His presence wasn't felt by her until he was standing behind her.

'Just light'.

'Nostradamus?' the woman said.

'There is no place at the French Court for such a light. Go!'

'Nostradamus?' she said. 'What does this mean?'

'The more I cannot say'.

Then he left.

She was left confused. What could that mean? She understood nothing, however she hoped it wasn't about the hell of her worst nightmares of what the outcome of everything that was going on that moment could be.

She said no to those thoughts. She was strong.

* * *

The boat was prepared to leave. There were only a few minutes until it shall depart.

'Come on!' Francis said to Bash and Mary. 'We better not miss it!'

Bash kept riding without thinking. All he had to do was to ride and get on that boat to Scotland with Francis and Mary and finally leave France... and Lola back. This thought opened his eyes. What was he doing? He didn't get his choice. He had to decide right there.

How could he do that?

Bash was battling his own self deciding what he should do. Mary was the young Queen he has fallen for since the very first moment she saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off from her until another certain Scottish girl made him believe that each one has a soulmate and if Mary wasn't his then she was. If Mary wasn't Bash's soulmate, then Lola was. He has never seen the true light of the word until that moment when he fell in love with the beautiful girl that has become a Norse Goddess herself.

Which was the outcome of the battle that was happening inside Bash's soul and mind? He'd kill to know that. He would kill to know which is he supposed to choose.

Who was Mary to Bash? Well, Mary was the one he fell in love with but couldn't have. And as his mother said, he bled for that, inside. Bash couldn't have Mary. He wasn't meant to have her. He wasn't going to hurt his brother by getting Mary. He wasn't that. Bash wasn't meant for Mary. He couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Francis, thought his love for the Queen of Scotland was so strong. Maybe... Was his love for his light more powerful? Lola was... more than he could say. He knew he would be insanely happy with Lola. However... he could live 200 lives and not deserve the pure soul of Lola's. The little lady was in love with him and he was in love with and nothing could deny that... except his love for Mary.

That moment Bash knew nothing. He also didn't know that Francis had a plan too, which wasn't mean not fail even either way.

But the initial plan was never meant to fail either. Even if Bash got on that boat or not, Mary shall get to Scotland and reign.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. I cannot wait for the next chapter.**

**Again, sorry for the big delay. It's the end of the semester and I'm dead-like. Honestly.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think. If you have any question, ask me and if you have any good idea that you want in this fanfic, you are welcome to share it with me, by a review or a PM to me.**

**btw, thank you so much for 3000 view on this fanfic. I love you so much and all the review, views, favorites, followers I get mean a lot of support. Thanks!**

**I hope the next chapter will be on tomorrow! :) ****I cannot wait! :)) Seeya.**


	8. Lose-me-not

**Hey. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. Thank you for the reviews, favorite, 3600 views. I love you, guys! Whoaaaahh... :))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary was on the boat.

And Sebastian has chosen. He has chosen his true love and his promise. He didn't want to break his words to the Queen he once loved so much, though she was never meant to be his. Sebastian has understood that and that's why he has chosen his true love.

'You should know that I will always love you. I will love you always and forever. I will love you forever and the same. I love you, Mary! And I want you with me...' a certain young man whispered full of pain to Mary's ears as she and Sebastian got on that boat.

That was his plan. Someone had to go with Mary. If it wasn't Sebastian, then it would have been him. It was Sebastian, thus he had to be the one who was heading back to the Court for Lola. He wanted to be the bastard for few seconds.

Lucky Bastard.

'Francis...' Mary said. Her eyes were full of tears as she saw she was departing and he was standing still there. 'Francis...'

He smiled.

'_That_ will not separate us. I promise' he screamed to Mary as the boat departed. He had tears in his eyes too, but at least he knew that from there on Mary shall be safe. Sebastian wouldn't break his promise that he'll take her back to Scotland not even if it cost his life. Francis knew that and he was grateful that everything had really happened.

Mary Stuart has finally left France. She didn't expect to be so damaged and hurt and in tears. When she left the Court over a month before she had really hoped that Francis would really come after her, he did. And she was so happy. And she hoped he would go with her and see her when she'll reach Scotland, her home-place. That moment would have been fantastic, full of tears of joy.

As Francis's silhouette became unclear because of the fog, Mary thought how foolish it was to believe of that moment. He would have anyway asked her to marry him again and she loved him so much she wouldn't be able to say no.

Francis disappeared.

And there was nothing after that.

'Bash... why he didn't come with us? Why he left? Bash, why would he do such a thing?' Mary said.

'As I have to keep my promise that I'll get you on the Scottish throne, he had his promise to Lola that she would be safe even though they were walking on that unknown path'.

'I love him, Bash, I love him. It hurts way too much seeing him gone. I do not want this. I want to be with him'.

'But you do not want him dead, do you?'

'I love him...'

'I know'.

'What should have I done not to receive this fate? It is unfair. What should have I done not to have him away now?'

'I do not know'.

'Tell me! You do. Somehow, someway I could have had him with me now'.

'Instead of me...'

'Bash, sorry!'

'I chose not to break my promise to you, even though I could have chosen something else too. If I stayed there and went back to the Court for Lola, then Francis would have come with you.

'Bash...'

'I am sorry, Mary'.

'It's okay. Honestly, you do not have to feel bad. You do not have to apologize or even feel sorry. This is about me. It is all about me. Francis, you and Lola, you are all only the victims of a dark fate that I have to endure because I wasn't blessed with anything but this. I should be the one who feels sorry, not you, neither Francis nor Lola'. Her voice was full of pain. All the pain she had kept inside for so long, it all came out to the surface of Mary's being. Her tears were falling fast.

'Mary...'

'No, it is okay. I have to cry. I should have cried each day and each night until today, but I didn't and I have a lot of tears that should have been let to fall. I have to...'

'Mary... .

'No. I have to. And you have to let me. Please, Bash! I should have cried from the first moment Catherine told me about the prophecy. Francis will die if I marry him! I cannot let this happen. I love him and I must leave him for that. Let me cry the whole night and each moment until we reach Scotland. Please' Mary said.

'Is this prophecy the reason why you asked me then about Nostradamus? Mary!'

'Yes. He told me that the Dragon and the Lion will fight on a field of poppies, which you told me that happened. He told me that one of my Ladies would die before the first frost. It happened. Aylee died not long'.

She kept crying.

'Mary, the future can be changed. Everything Nostradamus sees is only a subject of interpretation, it doesn't say anything written in stone. I promise it is going to be okay'.

'Do you ever break a promise, Bash?'

'No'.

'Thank you' she said, then kissed him on the cheek.

'Mary'.

'What?'

'Have you realized which meaning everything that happened at the French Court since you came back and since I met you, what was going on all this time between the three of us?'

'Bash...'

'Ever since I first saw you I fell madly in love with you. You are beautiful, you are smart, you have those strong opinions who may not be a pleasure always but they really attracted me. That's why my brother loves you too. This journey, getting you back to France, made me realize that I am no way good enough. I am a bastard and I am nothing. And I have fallen in love with your lady after the thought that I cannot have you crossed my mind. And my love for her was even more intense and I didn't know a thing until we received the first letter. I talked about her, I thought about her... but it wasn't love until that beautiful letter of hers. I fall in love over and over again when I think about her. And it should have been me instead of Francis heading now back to the Court. I apologize for that and that is what I am sorry for, but Mary, you have to understand that even if I myself chose her I want to protect you for my brother, for you and for myself too'.

'Bash...'

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but he was a little bit too egoist to let them shatter and fall, thus making him look weak in Queen of Scotland's own teary eyes.

'Bash... I do not know what to say. I knew that you may have feelings for me and I honestly felt really relieved when I heard you saying you love Lola because that way there was no way I could gather some feelings too, though I felt like that so many times. I felt like there was no way but to fall in love with you and I tried to resist because I love Francis so much'. Mary finally smiled. 'Do you understand?'

He smiled. One tear fell, but he didn't dislike that.

She smiled too, hoping fate would be soon kinder. She hoped that at least Francis's leave not to be meaningless. Lola would be okay and that was for sure because Francis shall really take care.

But her tears kept on falling.

* * *

'Lola's been here for already one day but they do not let us talk to her. How that's fair?' Greer asked.

'I do not know' the answer came easy.

'Hey, as a servant, do you think there is any possibility to pass? I've done it before'. Greer's reply came with seriousness, but also as a surprise. What an idea she had! It made them both laugh.

'Maybe'.

'How do you know?'

'I know because I love you and you are amazing and you can do it' Leith said. His feelings for her were genuine and pure and he was truly in love with her. And he enjoyed so much that she could have an own story.

He kissed her.

'Thank you'.

'My pleasure, lady Greer'.

'Do not call me like that. You make me remember the Pepper Guy'.

'I remember him... You know, I can go and talk to Lady Lola. You do not have to put yourself in danger'.

'Do not I?' she replied then smiled.

'Yeah, they will never get you pass. Some doesn't like you'.

She kissed him.

'I do not think you like me either' Greer said smiling.

'You are right. I hate you from the bottom of my heart'.

'But I like you'.

'I cannot believe that'.

'Then ask me why am I here with you at midnight even though I could ruin all my chances to a life I want'.

'You love me'.

'I am not sure'.

'You said it, didn't you?!' Leith replied with a big smile.

'Really? When?'

Her she raised one eyebrow.

'Now' he replied and kissed her.

'Okay, now I do believe you'.

'Good'.

'So will you go talk to Lola and see if she's is alright? Please, do this for me if not for her'. Greer said. 'I really want to know that she is alright and there's no other way'.

He smiled. Greer understood the message.

'Thank you'.

'But if you like me only for doing jobs like those, then I think that it is a little bit wrong. Do you like me only because I agree to sneak around the dungeons like the servant I am? Lady Greer!'

'Oh, you! Of course that I like you only for this' she said, smiled then kissed him.

'That's what I wanted to hear' he replied after they broke the short but passionate, powerful kiss they shared.

'I shall wait'.

'Me in your room?'. He raised one eyebrow.

'Of course...'. She smiled sarcastically. 'I hope you will also bring some news from Lola too'.

He sighed, then kissed her again.

* * *

'And do you think you can raise all the forces so that you'll plan will succeed?' Nostradamus said.

It agreed with a short move of her head.

'How do you want that to happen? I told Queen of Scotland's lady of your plans'.

'She wouldn't understand your words in time. Even you cannot understand them...'

'You do not know what you are saying! If you attract every force that you need in your plans, you would start a war. France... Scotland... England. You do not want to help Mary, you only want to make the prophecy of your own birth to come true'.

'This is already happening'.

'But it can be stopped. You are the monster who began this and you are the... one who can stop everything'.

'I will always be what I am'.

'I wish I could say the opposite. You have a blood-thirst in your own self'.

'Do not have such it too?'

'No!'

Her eyes spilled the truth. She did want to do what she was meant to do and it didn't care that three countries will be at stake due to a black destiny, destiny she hated but accepted. Under the potatoes bag that covered her head, she laughed.

Then left and entered the passageways.

'You have an ally in yourself and in the people who believe you are a good thing. Then I believe that I should prepare everything for your big plan not to succeed' Nostradamus said. 'But I must talk to that one when everyone that belongs here is here'.

He lost himself in thoughts for few minutes, but saw nothing more than the last time.

'Soon...' Nostradamus whispered to himself.

* * *

Francis started riding back to Court as soon as he lost the sight of the boat.

His feelings were complicated. He did what he had to do and he was grateful that his heart was still beating. Francis was sure that he couldn't do it, he always hoped Bash would choose his love for Lola over Mary and his promise to Mary. Bash didn't, thus he had to do it. He left Mary after he left everything behind searching for her.

NoirEtoile was running fast. If they ride continuously, then he shall be a at the Court in two days. Francis hoped he could make it. He really hoped. Lola could be accused of treason at any moment and everything would end. No, he will not let it be that way.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Sorry it isn't a really good one. I have drafts of an own novel and I keep trying to work on that. I also have a life (today I was at a wedding!) and I had a Reign Marathon today with my best-friend. I apologize. I really hope you enjoyed this one.**

**I will never give chapter deadlines. It is clear that it isn't okay. Anyway...**

**Thanks again for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me your opinion about it. You can submit and idea of what's this fanfic missing or anything you want in here. Also, sorry if there is any grammar mistake, English is not my first language, thought I have the Cambridge... and sometimes my tablet and my fingers mistype some words.**

**Ok. See you with chapter 9 soon. I plan on adding some more chapters this week as I am free. :)**


	9. Bath in Blood!

**Thank you so much for the views, the reviews and the others. I am so happy to announce that we are less than 100 views to 4500. #happydance . Thanks again. I loved your reviews keep writing them as I keep writing new chapters.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Everything happens. Everything is happening.

Bash and Mary arrived in Dover, only to be already awaited by some people. Rumours were heard by the ears the two hoped not to hear. The shields with the Lion sign beautifully sparkled against the falling rain.

Together with the rain, Mary's tears fell hitting the ground with an unusual power.

'Mary Stuart' the front man said.

Bash stood between the two to protect the Queen if it was the case. But that soldier laughed. He tried to explain that they didn't want to hurt the, just to take them where they should be. Bash knew about the trap.

'We are going nowhere but our destination... the one we have chosen ourselves'.

'My apologies, sir, but you really have no choice. We were told to bring the Queen of Scotland, hopefully alive, or not, and I am really afraid you two are really going with us'.

'Sergeant... you can calm down' a known voice said from the behind.

Mary's horror hit the peak when she saw the man she hoped she would never have to ever see again.

'Simon...'

'The only. Now, Your Grace, would you enjoy me escorting you to the English Court, or I'll escort you even if you do not want'.

Bash took his sword. He was ready for anything.

'Bash... no!' Mary said as she calculated the chances of escaping: little to no chances. There were over seventy English Guards and Bash was the only one who could fight; she wasn't well herself. 'Simon, we shall go with you, also under your protection!'

'Very well, Your Grace' he said and smirked.

'Bash, let's go'.

Simon sighed. 'Oh, no! We have come here only for the Queen of Scotland. Sergeant, send five soldiers with this man and throw him in the sea. He is useless to us all'.

'Wait! What?'

'My apologies, Your Grace, but this part isn't negociable'.

Mary was taken by Simon and they both entered a carriage. She kept looking back as Bash was taken away too, screaming her name again and again. That couldn't happen. But it did.

It did.

She repeated his name a few times as she was taken away by the English. She repeated his name until she lost the sight of his tall and muscular sillhouette. Mary kept repeating his name, but it was useless.

That was happening. Everything was really happening.

* * *

At noon, a horse entered on French Court's grounds. It came fast as a storm together with its beautiful blonde rider.

'Hey, stop it!' the guards said without recognizing the rider. He wanted not to be recognized, having covered part of his face. 'In the name of your King, stop the horse!'

The rider smirked. 'I am myself the King. I am my King and I serve only me'. With those words, he took his swords and gave the guards few lethal hits in the back. Then he continued riding.

The rider had a plan. It was all about that plan and he couldn't miss.

He ran to the dungeons.

But in front of him a certain man appeared. The rider hesitated at first, but kept on going even if it meant killing that man. He repeated the words he said to the guards and

'Stop!' that man said.

No. He couldn't stop.

It was in his power to stop the words and give up on everything he had done until then, or he could keep going on until he would reach the dungeon where she was. The death of that man would mean to the rider freedom to who he wants to be, to who he should actually be. The rider decided not to hesitate at all.

The other man saw that. He finally gave up on his hopes to stop the rider. Moments before the impact, the man took his sword. From then, there were to ways: the first was to stab the sword thus to stop the rider from going on, or the second, try to care about who the rider was, think about the good of a whole country and step back, letting the rider and the horse to pass.

No, that man wasn't like that.

He stabbed the sword.

'This is between you and me now, father' the rider said as he took his sword and prepared to attack. 'I have a target now and I think about that with both my heart and my mind'.

'Good! Then attack me, hit me, kill me and the right to do what you what is yours'.

'Good!' he said as he attacked.

After the first attack and step back, the rider already got a cut on his arm.

'Oh, Lord! You hesitate for nothing. Attack me. You want that... you want that for her, do not you?'

The rider smirked. He attacked, leaving a big wound into his father's left leg. As the other man sighed due to the pain, his son hit him again in the back. 'You can let me pass now, father'. No, his father attacked again, but didn't even touch him. The rider attacked again, this time hitting the arm.

His father's sword fell on the group.

The battle was over. And he breathed relieved.

'You didn't finish me. You do not believe in your goal enough to finish me off. You do not believe, son'.

'I am not like you'.

'You are worse than me'.

He took the back of the sword and knocked his father unconscious. A weird satisfaction hit his being as he saw himself winning, but he wasn't like that.

He passed that place and searched for the dungeon where she was. He finally found it in the darkest corner of the whole hall. She was standing still, probably praying. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to let them fall.

A big smiled invaded her face as she saw him.

'Come on, we gotta get you out of here'.

'Did they leave France?'

He smiled. 'Yes. I left Calais right after the boat was enveloped by the distance completely'.

'Thank God'.

He got her out of the dungeon.

* * *

'Simon...' Mary said.

'Yes...'

'What will happen to Bash?'

'He'll be killed, Your Grace'.

'That man is under my protection. I know that in England I have no power, however as the Queen of Scotland and the Future Queen of France, I demand to...' she said to him, with a strong, but shaking voice.

'You are right. You have no power here in England. And even if you would have and I would want to help, it's too late. I truly believe he is already dead, Your Grace'.

'I truly believe you know he would fight back, even if it meant dying. If he was to die, then he would rather die fighting... I believe you know those thinks too, Simon Westbrook'.

He smirked.

'I do'.

'What about me? What shall happen to me?'

'I believe that you know that, but I shall tell you. You will be brought to her Majesty, the Queen of England'.

'Mary or Elizabeth?'

'Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth. Queen Mary has already passed away'.

'When? How that was even possible? I knew that Mary had been ill for sometime, but how could this happen?'

'It happens. You shall meet Queen Elizabeth as soon as we get to the Royal Court. From there...'

'What?' she said with widened eyes.

'You are the Queen of Scotland. You shall be thrown in a dungeon and from there... a big price will be put on your head'.

The words, as mean as Simon said them, gave Mary cold feet. She couldn't believe in any ray of light anymore. All her hopes were in fain. 'I will die, do not I?' she said to Simon with a low voice.

'You shall never die. You are the Queen of Scotland and the highest prices will be put on your head as long as you live. The Queen will never do anything to you as long as she knows there can always be a higher offer'.

'So, will I be her trophy? A trophy people will be to laugh at?'

He smirked. He thought her words were funny.

'I do not intent to be laughed at yet, Simon'.

'My apologies, Your Grace' he said then sighed.

After that he stopped talking. The silence made Mary feel even worse. She tried to analyze how everything happened. There must have been someone who told the English of her leave from the French Court and her plan to go to Scotland. But who would? King Henry would call off the engagement and the wedding but he wouldn't after all give up on his only chance to put England at France's feet. Catherine would do that to be sure that she and Francis will never be together, but she would get herself into worse situations. Catherine would do direct things, and wouldn't bring England to the party without being sure there is no tother way. Who would tell the English? Who told them? Someone that wanted Mary dead for sure.

* * *

Bash was carried away. He would killed. The English would slit his throat, then throw his body into the sea. No, he couldn't let that happen. As he hit the two English men that were next to him and they sighed out of pain, he started to run. His only way was right forward.

'Do not let him!' an English soldier screamed from far behind.

He took the sword from one of the men that attacked him as he was running and untied his arms. Using the sword, he fought with the five soldiers that were ordered to have him killed. Killing two and leaving the others unconscious, he ran away.

The rain that was falling cleaned the blood he was covered in. He ran back into the Dover, hoping he wasn't too late and the carriage with Mary and Simon would not have left yet.

But Mary was gone. Mary was gone and he couldn't do anything.

* * *

'Brother,

Have you reached the Court? Have you found her?

The English found me and Mary as we arrived in Dover. They took her and planned to have me killed. They took Mary to the English Court but I cannot say what is going to happen to her. I cannot say anything about me either; I've escaped the English but more may be following the traces that I could not erase. I do not know if I'll live to see her on the Scottish Throne, but you shall take care of Mary if I cannot.

There's only one chance you can count on to reach Mary in meantime. The worst can happen, so be fast in all of your doings. Take her, take the others, take the whole France if you have to as we must get Mary back from the English. I cannot know what will be but we must act as fast as we can.

I shall wait for you each day a week from today, in Dover's northest district. I am under God's mercy and do not hesitate to go after Mary even if you see my body without my head on it.

Go, brother!'

Bash sent the letter as soon as he got to be sure nobody was following him, as he got to be sure that he had been lost for the moment. That letter had to reach the French Court as soon as it could. If there would to be any delay, then lives could be lost, including the life of the one that Bash had promised with his soul to protect and to help until she would stand on her rightful throne.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this!**

**I finally found that storyline I hope will be a good one.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think about this new chapter. Tell me what do you think that shall happen from now and if you have any idea you want here please tell me as I'll be happy to introduce it.**

**See ya later! :)**


	10. Days when Darkness is Light

**Thank you so much for your love until now! **

**It's not that I've been lacking interest or ideas for the fanfics, but I've been working on an original novel (I've passed 10k words there!). I really love writing and it's important to me to manage my actual writing process for my original novel. I'll try to be more responsible. I can't wait to see what will happen from now on (both in my novel and the fanfics).**

** Anyway, I'm updating it now! Please enjoy reading this chapter and leave a review, telling me if you enjoyed it too!**

* * *

Time passed. Francis couldn't do anything about that.

For some days, he has been overwhelmed by regrets. His feelings finally fought back. He questioned his actions of leaving Francis. Would have it been different? He had no way of knowing. It was all Bash's choice. He chosen something that made Francis have to go back to the Court. It could have been reversed. He'd be with Mary and Bash would have chosen the other girl.

Bash's feelings about Mary were clear. They had a word to say in each of his actions, but it could never be love. Bash knew love and knew what he felt towards Mary wasn't that. On the other side, his feelings for the other one were everything but certainity and clarity. Nobody could say if he did loved her or the mystery around her, the unknown path he can walk on.

She was his uncertainity. That's why he loved her.

Reading again that cursed letter, Francis gathered tension in his fist ready to smash everything he would see in front of his eyes. He released the pressure as he calmed himself. He couldn't let anger blur his mind. Once gone, his mind would hardly be brought back. He muttered some words with no sense and sit.

He cleared his throat to call the guard.

'Sir...' the guards said, lowering his head.

'I want you to help me with something'.

'What, sir?' The guard widened his eyes.

'Take this letter and give it to one of Queen of Scotland's lady, the one with brown hair and light blue eyes'.

'The one closed in the other tower?'

Francis sighed. 'Yes'.

'I am not allowed to let you contact that lady in any way'.

'You will not be allowed to live anymore, if the letter doesn't end in Lady Lola's hands'.

'It's King's orders. I can't'.

'It's okay' Francis replied. Getting closer to the guard, he took its sword and hit the guard in the back. The man fell on the flower, dying instantly. Francis muttered a prayer for that guard's soul and left. Thankfully, there was no other guard on his way to the other tower.

Francis hid after one pillar and waited for the moment when he could attack the two guards that were there. The two were talking about the bad chicken from the day before and swords. When he was sure he could attack, Francis stabbed one of the guards in the neck. Blood stained his face, but that didn't matter. Before the other guard could react, Francis pointed the sword at him and spoke:

'A sound and you're beheaded'.

The guard sighed.

'That's a sound too' Francis replied. He hit the guard, knocking him unconscious.

Francis opened the door.

'What are you doing here?'

She smiled. 'I did know this would happen. She was beheaded, this morning. Long story short'.

'What?'

'Yeah, I know. She seemed to be the smartest out of all the Scottish devils that ruined all of us. I almost feel bad, but I enjoyed seeing her taken away by the guards. I sometimes have this satisfaction when I see my enemies going to hell'.

'Do you also have this satisfaction when you see me going to hell, mother?'

'Francis, of course not. I enjoy seeing you happy and well. That's why I also love seeing our enemies going down, deep, in the ground'.

'Mother, what about those enemies? Are they our enemies, or yours?'

'Ours'.

'Then why 'ours' doesn't imply 'mines'?'

She laughed, but her inner self was confused by his question. She never imagined that what she was doing was against him; what she had been doing was only for him. Yet, his son just couldn't understand.

In a rage, he jumped forward, much to her horror, almost raising his sword against her. But he turned away, dropped the sword on the floor and left without any other word. She raised one eyebrow at his doings, but felt relieve that this didn't turned worse by any meaning. Queen Catherine sighed left that place too. She walked across the castle searching for a certain one's chambers. She knocked, but none was there. She sighed and went back to her own chambers.

* * *

He entered his woods fast as a storm. He wanted to lay there, not to exist for the rest of the day. But Francis couldn't even sit as someone called his name. Francis sighed and answered with a mutter. A man was standing next to him.

'What do you want?' Francis asked. 'You stopped me from leaving the Court, now I'm trapped and she's dead. Have you seen this? Did you think something like this could happen? I bet you didn't'.

The man didn't answered.

'Tell me what do you want now'.

'To tell you why I stopped you from leaving yesterday'.

Francis raised one eyebrow. 'Speak!'

'The worst has yet to come. I am really afraid that what's going on now may affect the future of many generation or not at all... may affect the future of no generation, a generation that will never come'.

'What do you mean?'

'A beast, a creature that lives behind the walls of the Court has a plan that will put everyone at stake. Lost heads, ripped off hearts, intriguing things for it, everything can happen. Queen doesn't realize the meaning of my words. The others would never believe. I need you to understand my words before its too late'.

'Why can't you say the meaning yourself if you say that my mother doesn't understand? Why do you need me? Anyway, you know that I can only care about other things right now'.

'I know, Lord, but I can't say my words. They wouldn't be coherent and there are rules, laws made by the darkness, the devil, the heart itself. I can't do anything, I have no power against them. I can't speak'.

Francis widened his eyes. 'Have you had any vision about Queen of Scotland?' he finally said after a pause of few moments.

The brunette man sighed. 'Not any about her. Lots of you all'.

'Us all?'

'Ladies, men, royals. Some may fall some may not. Forces from each corner may come and change the fate of a being and a country at once'.

'How do you that? I see you know about what's really happening now with Queen of Scotland'.

He sighed. 'I see nothing, but what everyone else sees. I know nothing, but what everyone else know. It put every weapon she had in this battle. We have to win it, Lord'.

'Tell me who is that 'it''.

'A creature of darkness. It has a name, but it's disgusting only to name it. Clarissa'.

'The ghost castle'.

'True'.

'What do you say that I should do now? I have no power. I'm technically closed in the tower with no power and I should have been grateful that I wasn't put in a trial for treachery or something. A heir running from the Court isn't something usual'.

'Fight, Lord'. He left. Francis said nothing more. He returned to the dungeon willingly and planned different things. How could he win a battle knowing nothing about it. He had no support. The only thing that he could do was reach his father, who was still unconscious after the battle from the day before. Anyway, Francis had to play that card.

* * *

He entered her chambers without knocking.

'What's going on?' she asked him, with widened eyes.

'I've did what you asked me. I was the one assigned to delivering the food to the dungeon prisoners. I did that, but yesterday after Prince Francis came back and tried to rescue her she was taken away. I asked and the guards told me she was beheaded'.

'What? Are you serious?' she repeated a few times.

'I wish I was lying'.

Greer, as her tears fell down her cheek, embraced him. She needed comfort; she needed him. He was that little piece of world that kept her standing on her feet, that kept her from falling on the floor losing any possible ability of standing again. Leith answered to her embrace. He held her tightly, hoping she wouldn't turn into nothing right under his eyes.

'It's going to be okay. I promise' he said as he kissed her forehead.

'She's dead! How can anything be alright? Aylee died, Mary left, now she's dead too. I feel alone. I am alone' she answered as her voice raised to an histerical, yet sane peak in which her voice was more like a scream. The pain could be felt reigning all over her existence.

'I'm here with you'.

'Thank you' she replied as her feet gave up trying to support her weight and all the pressure. She fell, but he caught her easily. He took and carried her to her bed. Letting her lay on the bed, he took a chair and stayed there. Ironically, it was just like she was sleeping, but he knew about the inner battle in herself, to wake up again and live in the cruel world or stay in that dimension between reality and nothing, giving up on life. He couldn't say what will happen, thought he hoped she'd soon wake up. Actually, Leith couldn't say he would have chosen himself if the roles were swapped.

* * *

Night fell. Night has risen. The night was mixed with the daytime, with the world, with darkness, with light and with life. She could see that clearly. She made that happen and she really enjoyed everything was working. She had been seeing everything for sometime.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this! Please review and tell me what do you think! (TIME STOP will soon be updated too!) :))**


End file.
